


Eat your cake and dance like wedding guests

by kurek



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Multi, Polyamory, Trans John Egbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurek/pseuds/kurek
Summary: junedavekat in college what else u wanna know
Relationships: june egbert/dave strider/karkat vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Eat your cake and dance like wedding guests

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh yeah it's really short but idk i barely ever write so i'm proud of it
> 
> shoutout to tumblr user littl3d0ll for the idea B)

A young woman stands in her bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 24th of August, 2020, is the day this young woman starts college! 

Your name is JUNE. As previously mentioned, today is your first day of college. In the process of dressing, various articles of clothing are scattered about your room. You have a variety of interests, including a passion for really terrible movies. You like to program computers, and you have a fondness for paranormal lore, and you are an aspiring magician. You also like playing games sometimes. What will you do?

You decide to check yourself in the mirror. You are quite a tall woman, sporting a pair of skinny jeans and a casual sweater that matches your blue eyes. Your shoulder length black hair is currently tied up behind your head, and large rectangular glasses frame your face as you break into a grin, showing your particularly large front teeth. It isn’t too cold today, but despite that you are wearing your favourite scarf. The lower half of your face is often found buried within this bright green garment. You’re quite happy you don’t live in a place that gets especially hot, because you wear it practically everywhere you go. The scarf is warm and soft, and will provide extra comfort for your early morning commute. It’s only six thirty right now, but you should be leaving soon. Your first class is way too early for your taste, early enough that your twin sister Jade has elected to take her extra hours of sleep and subject you to the cold morning air without any company. Might as well get going, no?

You step out in the morning, and boy are you happy to have brought your scarf. It’s only August, but it’s about sixty degrees outside. Sure, sixty is warm for washington, but you used to live in texas. Summer highs of 110 have lent you a healthy appreciation for cool weather. You step on your board, preparing yourself to ride down the hill you live on to the bus stop a couple blocks away. Your commute is long, but you’re glad to be living where you do. The rent is quite cheap, so you and your sister can afford it with only part time jobs. You’re quite close to public transport, too. Sure, heading to your Intro to Film class in the morning might be a pain, but most of it will be spent in a bus or subway station anyway. Just as you pull out your phone to check the time, your bus pulls up, right on time, too. You scan your pass and shoot a glance at the handful of trolls and humans riding. Nobody familiar, obviously. Taking a seat near the middle and popping an earbud back in, you relax for the trip.

It is now very late. You stand at the counter of the coffee shop you work at, elbows on the counter, eyes on the clock. It’s almost closing time, so nobody is in at the moment. Today has just been so weird, it’s like you’ve been hearing things! All on your bus ride, you could have sworn that there was a voice that you recognised, but once you pulled out your earbuds, the voice stopped. And the same thing in your first class, the same voice you thought sounded so familiar, but the second you tried to focus on it, the person stopped talking. It was a strange voice too, one you probably wouldn’t hear on too many humans. It was a very grinding, shouty voice, like the speaker didn’t have much volume control. Not that you could blame them, you have the opposite problem. Your voice is very soft and people are always telling you to speak up. It’s not like you can help it, it’s just your natural volume. But work isn’t much respite either. Some cherub came in and started screaming at your coworkers earlier. Thank god you were on your lunch break when that happened, you hate it when customers yell at you. It’s been a long day with school and work, all while texting Jade with updates. You’ve never been great at school, but you didn’t have any ideas for what to do with your life, so like most directionless teens, you hoped you’d find some purpose in higher education. It’s mostly been a great time reunited with your sister for an extended period of time. You had been raised by your dad (your grandma’s foster son), while Jade grew up in the Pacific with your guys’ grandpa. You saw her on holidays, which was amazing, and you guys always talked over the internet, but living with her has been a completely different experience altogether, and truly a dream come true. But you are suddenly pulled out of your reverie by the store’s computer. A new mobile order just came in, which surprises you. The store’s been empty for ages, plus who the hell is ordering at 10:47 at night? You click through the order, it’s for a medium vanilla frappuccino, and a large mocha with four shots. And the name is... SWWEETbro420. Hilarious. You jump with a start as one of your coworkers taps you on the shoulder

ROXY: hey imma head out early if thats ok with u!

ROXY: callie’s been buggin me abt some new restaurant on roswell ave

JUNE: oh yeah sure! 

JUNE: wait first, check out this guy’s order

ROXY: oh my god 

ROXY: comedic mastermind lmao

ROXY: anyway, good luck with the memelord juney

JUNE: yeah, have fun on your date night!

They give you a little salute and head to the back room to get changed. You start preparing the drinks as you wonder about who in the hell is ordering with a name like that, and who the FUCK drinks a mocha with four shots at 11 PM??? Finishing up, you set them both down at the pickup counter and start preparing to close, moving the various milks and other ingredients into the fridge in the back, right as the bell at the front door rings. You quickly finish shoving it all the in the fridge and rush to the counter only to see a short troll just fucking booking out the shop as his buddy laughs his ass off in the truck parked out front. Oh my gog, his friend has sunglasses on!! You desperately wish you could snap a picture as the troll hops in his buddy’s truck, hiding his face, and they drive away in a flash. You take a beat to process the entire scene that just unraveled in front of your eyes. What the fuck? That’s so weird! If anything, this is going to make a great story.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i have no motivation ever so if you want more, a comment or something would be cool! (^.^)b  
> tumblr: junedaves  
> twitter: june_daves


End file.
